Sentiments avoués
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Discussion houleuse entre Steve et Danny après une mission et la vérité des sentiments qui apparaît.


_Aloha tout le monde!_

 _Je vous emmène cette fois dans une discussion mouvementée entre nos deux héros préférés. Que va t'il se passé quand Danny s'énerve?_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Aliza de MDS. Merci à elle_

* * *

Après une mission encore plus casse-cou que d'habitude, Danny laissa éclater sa colère. Steve et lui étaient dans l'appartement du lieutenant.

\- Non mais tu es malade, tu le sais ça ! Espèce de dingue ! Je suis père de famille moi ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir tu comprends ça !  
\- Oh allez Danny ! C'est bon. On s'en est sortis non ?  
\- Oh mais bien sûr ! On s'est sortis mais peut-être pas la prochaine fois !  
Steve s'approcha.  
\- Non, non, tu ne m'approches pas, tu ne m'approches plus jamais ! Maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser s'il te plait ?  
Le commandant de l'unité spéciale ne bougea pas.  
\- Danny…  
\- Va-t-en d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t-en ! fit-il menaçant  
\- D'accord, d'accord, murmura le brun en palissant d'un coup.  
Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, fermant les yeux pour masquer au mieux les larmes qui l'envahissaient. Il sortit et regagna sa voiture. Une fois installé au volant, il craqua : il donna un grand coup dans le volant et fondit en larmes. Au bout de quelques minutes, s'avisant que Danny pouvait le voir par la fenêtre, il se força à reprendre contenance, démarra sa voiture et rentra chez lui.  
Comme le pensait Steve, Danny était devant sa fenêtre, il suivait la voiture du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait à l'angle de la rue.  
Le lieutenant se posait beaucoup de questions. Il se demandait, par exemple, pourquoi son patron et ami avait craqué comme ça. Lui toujours si maître de lui, avait semblé perdu et en plein désarroi face à sa colère. Pourtant il ne s'était rien passé de plus que d'habitude, enfin… ils avaient mené une enquête compliquée, dangereuse, alors une fois celle-ci finie, il avait râlé, comme toujours parce qu'ils s'étaient faits canardés et qu'ils avaient failli y passer, encore une fois. Bon il y était peut-être allé un peu fort, mais bon… Oh et puis zut, cette espèce de cinglé avait qu'à faire attention. Il ne lui devait rien, rien du tout ! Fort de sa résolution il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva et, comme à son habitude, se servit son café. Il ouvrit sa porte pour prendre son journal et stoppa net. Le commandant était là, endormi, devant sa porte. Le cœur du lieutenant se serra en voyant les sillons qui parcouraient les joues du Seal. Il soupira. Il réveilla l'homme doucement, passa son bras sous ses épaules, et avec son aide, tenta tant bien que mal de l'installer sur le canapé. Il déposa une couverture sur lui et voyant qu'il s'était rendormi pour un moment, s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois lavé, il revint, s'installa à sa table et alluma son ordinateur pour travailler sur ses dossiers et ses rapports. Il était dessus depuis une trentaine de minutes environ quand il vit Steve remuer sur le canapé.  
\- Alors la belle au bois dormant… on se réveille…  
\- Salut… Danny… Je suis désolé… balbutia le seal.  
\- Nan, t'excuse pas.  
\- Danny… Je t'aime Danny…  
Le lieutenant de figea  
\- Tu te fous de moi hein ? C'est ça tu te fous de moi ! C'est pas possible !  
\- Non…  
\- Ha si ! tu te moques de moi. Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plait !  
\- Danny…  
\- Nan, je n'y crois pas une seconde, tu vois !  
\- Alors pourquoi hein ! explosa le brun, pourquoi j'aurai dormi devant ta porte ? Pourquoi je me mettrais dans un état pareil si j'étais pas sincère, hein ? Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Danny… Mais tu sais quoi, en fait t'as raison, on va en rester là, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.  
Il voulut partir. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit, pour aller loin.  
\- Hé hé hé… tu comptes aller ou comme ça hein ?  
\- Je… J'en sais rien… loin, très loin… le plus loin possible de tout ça !  
\- Ho non, non, non, non, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !  
Il se plaça entre Steve et la porte et il se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, se défiant. Steve caressa la joue de son ami avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec les échanges houleux qui avaient précédé.  
\- Danny…  
Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis Danny ne se figea qu'une seconde avant de répondre à ce baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.  
\- Ecoute, euh… souffla Danny, tout son corps en ébullition, je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que j'en ai envie, là maintenant… J'ai envie de toi…  
\- Alors vas- y, te gène pas.  
Cette phrase mit encore plus le feu aux poudres. Danny reprit brutalement les lèvres qui le tentaient tant à cet instant et leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent, l'envie monta, le plaisir monta aussi et les choses devinrent plus sérieuses. Ils firent l'amour avant de s'endormir à même le sol.  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent à nouveau. Quand Danny ouvrit les yeux, Steve l'observait.  
\- Ça va ? demanda le Seal.  
\- Ouais, t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Et toi, comment tu te sens ?  
\- Oui moi aussi, je me sens bien, t'inquiète pas.  
\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je peux pas bien expliquer mais j'ai une proposition à te faire.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Alors voilà, euh, on n'a qu'à laisser faire les choses et advienne que pourra d'accord ?  
\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est d'accord.  
\- Non je te demande pas ce que je veux, je te demande si ça te convient ! s'exclama le policier, un brin de colère dans la voix. Il voulait savoir si Steve était vraiment honnête.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux. Je prendrai tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner, alors oui ça me convient, répondit ce dernier avec sérieux.  
\- Bien euh… Tu… devrais rentrer chez toi…  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr…  
Il se releva en souriant et se prépara à partir. En ouvrant la porte, il se retourna :  
\- Hé Danny ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu décides et quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais d'accord ?  
\- Ouais d'accord…  
Fin…

* * *

 _Voilà... on peut imaginer que ça se termine plutôt pas mal non?_

 _J'attends vos avis! Et merci aux lecteurs anonymes!_


End file.
